Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to electrical computers and digital data processing systems.
Related Art
Conventional input/output (I/O) devices include devices such as magnetic stripe cards, smart/chip cards, smart phones, keyboards, magnetic stripe readers, and chip readers. Traditionally, a magnetic stripe reader reads data from a magnetic stripe card when a user swipes the magnetic stripe along a magnetic reading head of the magnetic stripe reader. The swiping of the card causes a change in a magnetic field that enables data to be read from the magnetic stripe by the magnetic stripe reader.
Another conventional I/O device is a smart card, or a chip card, which typically includes a card that has an embedded microchip, such as an EMV smart chip. Traditionally, the microchip of the smart card is dipped into a chip reader or tapped against a chip reader to transmit data to a chip reader. The chip reader reads data from the microchip either through physical contact with the microchip or via a wireless technology, such as an electromagnetic field communication.
Other conventional I/O devices include smart phones and other portable electronics that may communicate using technologies such as Bluetooth, near-field communication (NFC), and/or other wired and wireless technologies.